


3 boys 1 toilet

by Strawbeary



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bottom Donald Trump, Dont sue me either, Food Porn, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Toilet Boy Trump, Top Joe Biden, but financial compensation for my suffering would be appreciated, i would like the honors of doing it myself, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbeary/pseuds/Strawbeary
Summary: two hot boys get a surprise while getting steamy in the mcdonalds bathroom
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	3 boys 1 toilet

What could be more American than this?

Renowned daddy dom Joe Biden bit into baby Trump’s juicy ass like a hamburger while Trump literally bit into a mcdonalds hamburger, the orange sub kneeling on the toilet in a mcdonald’s restroom while his daddy fondled the mount rushmore of cake that belonged to him.

“Feeling the burn, clown boy?” purred Joe Biden.

“Mmmhhmm soo tasty, I love you so much daddy,” murmured Trump, juice dribbling down his chin and blood pouring down his succulent butt cheek like extra ketchup.

Biden dragged his tongue across the dripping skin like he was sucking sauce off his burger paper. “How do you fit this dumptruck ass in the oval office every day?”

Trump couldn’t retain his wanton moans. “Ahh!! I- I lied on my physical exams, daddy! I’m sorry daddy!” His flabby, wrinkly cheeks jiggled with every aggressive shake of Biden’s yaoi hands. 

A smirk played on Biden’s invisible lips. “So, baby boy…” he leaned in towards Trump’s ear and whispered low, “what’s 239 pounds?”

A colossal hand rained down on Trump’s sore ass, spanking the life out of him as his cries reverbarated throughout the stall, “my delicious ass! This luscious ass is 239 pounds and all yours, daddy Biden!”

Biden licked his lips, plunging his wet tongue into Trump’s yearning, puckered hole. Biden really couldn’t get a word in with how vocal Trump was being that night. His baby boy’s head was empty, filled with nothing but floaty bursts of pleasure as Biden’s skillful tongue destroyed his insides. Trump’s burger, long tucked away in his belly, sloshed every time Trump’s slutty body threw it back into Biden’s eager, awaiting hands.

And then, for some god awful fucking reason, in all his raddish ass looking greatness, Kim Jong Un, dressed handsomely in his best suit, hair combed immaculately across the expansive plateau of his box head, and a cigarette between his lips emerged from the watery cavern of the toilet. The dictator sucked in the last of his cigarette, before spitting it out in favor of something far more addicting.

“Kimmy, noOO!!” Trump wailed. The stimulation on his bussy and tits was far too intense for one man to handle! He hadn’t felt this much pleasure since qualifying for the senior discount at Carl’s Jr! His wanton moans had surely reached the cashiers and customers outside the bathroom, and maybe even their buddies back at the retirement home. “I’m cum- I’M CUMMING!! DADDY JOE!! KIMMY- AAAAHHHH!!!!”

Trump’s tiny hands gripped Kim’s shoulders as his cocklet exploded with the most fertile, splendid, huge seed on the fucking planet. His come splattered onto Kim’s face, and with a soft smile, wave, and a flush, Cummy Kimmy was flushed back to North Korea.

Joe wrapped his seme hand around his bitch boy’s flaccid dick, “I’m gonna destroy you in this election, baby boy.”

Trump slumped onto the bathroom floor, rolling over to pin down his daddy. “As long as you destroy my ass every time.”


End file.
